


On Top of the World

by FairyNiamh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Mischief, Naughty, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jack would do to stay on the naughty list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

Jack Frost stood atop Santa's precious globe as he tapped his foot and smiled mischievously.

At his surprise guerrilla style party, Santa had informed that he held the record for being on the naughty list. Something he was exceedingly proud of; and then told that the slate had been wiped clean. That there were no more 'naughty' marks next to his name. All because the Man in the Moon decided to make him a 'Guardian' now to look after the children of the world.

Well, in his mind, that didn’t mean he couldn’t still be naughty. Nowhere did he sign a contract saying he had to be 'nice' when they assigned him the job of Guardian. In fact as the holder of the naughty record, he felt it was his duty to be naughty.

He unlaced his pants once he saw that no one was around. Honestly, nothing got him harder than being naughty; and masturbating on Santa's globe was a sure fire way to get his name _back_ on that list. How else was he going to maintain his reputation?

He thought of Bunnymund, as he tugged and rubbed his cold cock faster, as if he were trying to warm it up using the friction from his hand. He shoved two fingers in his mouth and moaned. He had always wondered if sucking a cock would feel as nice as sucking his fingers.

He wondered if the lovely bunny had a knot, was it strange and alien, or was it like his own? His fingers helped muffle his yell as his orgasm overcame him, spilling his seed on Santa's globe.

He smiled as he wrote a note and left it for anyone to find. The note simply said: Jack Frost 'came' here. That should get him back in the naughty list. No body messes with his records.

~Fin~


End file.
